Of The Sky Episode 10 / Sky Pretty Cure Ver.
The episode starts with a few at the Nijiiro Kaigan. The sun is rising while we see this scene. Then a voice starts saying something. “Why do they always treat me like a child?” the voice said. It sounded really questioning but it didn’t seem like there was someone that could answer. The camera zooms out and we see a boy sitting at the beach but we can’t see his face. OPENING “Good morning!” Sapphire’s voice said as the scene changed to the Blue Moon Park. “Morning, Sapphire.” Diamond answered. “And you too Ruby, what are you doing here that early?” she wondered and looked at Ruby who just arrived. “I couldn’t sleep all night. I just couldn’t stop thinking about the Rainbow Tears. I still don’t know how we can find them!” She said with a sleepy voice. “Anyway, what are you two doing here?” “I’m here to draw.” Diamond said. “I come here almost every Saturday morning. It’s so peaceful when everyone is still sleeping or doing something else inside. I then use the time to do what I like to do; drawing landscapes.” “What you draw?” Ruby asked surprised. They may have been friends for weeks but sure they still don’t know everything about each other. Diamond nodded gentle. “That’s amazing!” Ruby said impressed. “Ah besides, Emerald is not coming today.” Sapphire added. “She said she has something to do. Though she didn’t say what.” “She didn’t?” Ruby wondered. “Well that is something Emerald tends to do. Even though we are her friends.” Diamond explained. “Oh… Maybe she’ll tell us soon what it was.” Ruby thought. “Topaz and Amber aren’t coming either.” She then added. “Really?” Sapphire wondered and Ruby nodded. “Topaz has to work, I-I mean help – they don’t call it work for some reason – at the ranch today.” “Yeah, right! Today’s Saturday. A busy day there. Well that’s what my brother says.” Sapphire agreed. “Yup and Amber has also to help out at MIKAN~PAN – it’s owned by her aunt.” Ruby said. “Too bad that they can’t come, but I’m sure they’ll also have a lot fun today.” Diamond said but then she added: “But don’t you have to work today, Ruby?” “Me?.. U-Um no.” Ruby answered surprised. Her answer did sound like she either forgot it or she is trying not to work today. And since this about Ruby, it more likely the not-working-part. “Anyways!” Ruby said to fast change the topic. “How much are you guys used to the little fairies yet?” She wondered. “I sometimes forget that Scarlet is not a plushy, like Robin calls her all the time.” She added and Scarlet looked annoyed over Ruby’s shoulder. She said: “I’m not a plushy ~akai.” With an angry voice. “Do you guys have similar problems?” Ruby asked. Diamond shook her head “Not really. Though I – I mean we – need to be careful when my grandmother is near, right White?” She looked down to White who nodded. “That’s right ~shiroi.” “But nothing else.” Diamond said. “Hmm… Problems… with family and fairy.” Sapphire thought. “No. Not really. Though Blue does cry or get emotional over a lot of things.” She said. “That’s because Blue is easily hurt ~shiroi.” White explained. “Uh,… yeah right!” Sapphire said. She sounded like she remembered something. “I always forget that you are his sister, White.” She nodded. “Though this kinda makes sense. White is a close color to blue or at least cyan blue.” Sapphire added. “Um… Sapphire…” Ruby said carefully. “Since we are talking about Blue,… where is he?” she asked. Sapphire then looked around. She was really surprised by that question but after she couldn’t see him anywhere she was kinda scared. “No way! He was there a second ago!” Sapphire said. “Why should Blue leave like that ~akai?” Scarlet wondered. “Let’s go find him!” Ruby said determined. Back to the Kaigan. The boy was still sitting there. And now it became clear who it was. It was the youngest of the villains. It was Loo. “I wonder…” he said. “What happened there… at the world of rainbows.” He looked up to the clouds, somewhere up there was the way that is leading to Skyriver, the home of the fairies and what Low just called world of rainbows. “And… how is this supposed to help us?” He looked down to the sea again. The water was sparkling as the sun shone at it. It did take a while after this, for Blue to appear at the Kaigan. He had teary eyes and got closer to the water. He just passed Loo like he didn’t see him. Or he didn’t wanted to see him. “Why can’t I activate the rainbow that guides me home ~aoi?” he wondered with a sad voice. “A-Are you homesick?” Low asked carefully. Blue jumped and turned around. As he realized that he wasn’t in danger – for now – he nodded. “Yes ~aoi.” Blue said “Just… I just want to… ~aoi.” He was trying to explain what he’s feeling but the words weren’t that easy. “I know.” Loo said. “I also want to go home.” He added. “But I can’t. I said that I want to do this and now I’m stuck here. Even though I don’t know if I really want to do it.” “If you don’t want to, then stop ~aoi.” Blue said. “Stop and go home ~aoi.” “If I’d do, Catastrophe-sama would find me and… you know.” Low answered. “I’m only save if I stay there.” “Maybe the girls can protect you ~aoi!” Blue tried to find a solution. “No one can stand against Catastrophe-sama.” Loo said but then he looked at Blue remembering why he started the conversation. “But why do you want to leave? If you go back there, you won’t find what you are missing. If you want to see your home again than you have to stay here, with those who need you.” “There he is!!” Sapphire shouted, pointing at Blue who stood right in front of Loo. Both looked really surprised at her. “That’s the boy who attack Amber, Topaz and me a while ago!” Ruby realized. “What?!” Sapphire asked. “Then… What are you doing with Blue? I don’t let you lay a hand on him again!!” she shouted referring on the time where the other members of the enemies’ group kidnapped Blue. “What is she talking about?” Loo wondered. He didn’t say it loud enough for the Cures to hear it. Diamond was just standing behind Sapphire and Ruby. Different than those two, Diamond didn’t think that this was a fight situation. “Um guys…” Diamond said but before she could finish her thought, Ruby said: “Let’s transform!” and Scarlet transformed into her commune form. “Rainbow Paint Over!” She shouted and transformed into Crimson: “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Guardian Angel Crimson!” And Sapphire did something similar as she did during her first transformation. Meaning that she transformed without her commune, again. “Rage, wild wave of talents! Guardian Angel Azure!” “What’s wrong Diamond?” Crimson asked. “Hurry and transform!” Diamond shook her head. “I really…Sapphire… um Azure? What are you doing?” she shouted as she saw that Azure was running towards the two at the beach. “What’s wrong with you?!” Loo shouted while he dodged her attack. “But if you want to fight, you can have your fight!” he said a summoned a ball of darkness. Like Voide, Loo didn’t possess anything but let the ball attack the girls by itself. “It’s coming!” Crimson said. She turned around and looked at Diamond. “Now it’s your time. We are waiting.” She said with a smile and then joined Azure in the fight. “I really don’t think we need to transform right now.” Diamond said with a quite tone and decided to follow her thoughts like she always does. While Azure and Crimson were fighting against the Katahowa, Diamond decided to talk. Talk with Low. “Why aren’t you fighting?” He asked. He was looking down so he didn’t see her. He only heard the steps coming closer to him. They didn’t sound like someone is going to attack him soon. “Because I don’t have to fight.” Diamond said. “You don’t want to fight right now either.” She said. Loo then looked up. He really didn’t get why two of them were staring a fight while the third just wants to talk. “Why do you…” He started but stopped as he saw Diamond. It seemed like the time froze for a moment. The environment around Diamond became white and so sparkling. Diamond opened her eyes. Green eyes and a smile. “Why do I what?” She asked, making the environment appear again and unfreeze the time. “Uh… you…” Loo probably tried to answer but he sure forgot what he was going to say at that moment. White slowly looked up. She was in commune form, hanging at Diamond’s belt. “I see ~shiroi.” She said loud enough so Diamond and Loo were able to hear her. “What do you see, White.” Diamond wondered. “Diamond, you are always so smart, but you don’t understand this most natural thing ~shiroi.” White answered with a smile. “I don’t know what you mean, White.” Diamond said. “I know we aren’t really friends at this time, but my name is Shirosora Diamond, nice to meet you.” She said offering him her hand. “Diamond?” Loo wondered. It’s likely that he has never heard that name before. “I’m Loo.” He said. And as he was going to grab her hand, a combined “Burn, Red Burning” and “Roar, Blue Wave” appeared from behind. Azure and Crimson defeated the Katahowa. But before the two could crush into this moment, Loo grabbed her hand and said: “I think you could need this. I’ve found this somewhere but it looks like this is more important to you.” He said leaving something in her hand. Then he left, with a smile, leaving the girls alone. “Diamond!” Azure shouted. “Are you alright? Why didn’t you transform?” Diamond looked surprised at Azure. “I know why I didn’t transform. The question is, why did you guys transform?” she asked. “What?” Crimson asked. “There was no reason to transform or even fight.” Diamond said. “Of course there was…” Azure was trying to explain herself but before she could do that, Diamond opened her hand. The something that Loo left was a rainbow tear. “There was no reason to fight, Sapphire.” Diamond said. “But still, Diamond. He stands on the wrong side. We can’t trust him.” Ruby said after she and Sapphire transformed back into their real selves. “I know.” Diamond nodded. “Sapphire is like Blue ~shiroi.” White whispered to the other fairies. “She gets too emotional about things sometimes ~shiroi.” Scarlet and Blue nodded and the three started laughing. ENDING Category:Archive: Episodes